The Compromise
by Rand-dums
Summary: Agent Florida wasn't the end of it. The Director was very thorough, so there was a plan B. Once Flowers was out of the picture Agent Rhodes stepped in. First Red vs Blue! Might be a romance or not who knows!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

" Might I suggest Flowers, Sir?"

" Flower? You mean agent Florida?"

Agent Florida walked in. " Ready for duty sir! And might I say, pleased as punch you picked me!" Flowers saluted, putting his hands on his hips.

The Counselor looked to the Director for an answer. He turned his back, to the screen the list of agents, folding his hands behind his back. Texas was ranked as number one, Agent Carolina just below her. " So be it Counselor."

" You are dismissed, Flowers." Counselor, nodded.

" Yes sir!" Florida walked out obeying his orders

Silence filled the room, the air was still the was constant beeping of the monitors. A thought occured in his head.

" Counselor. Bring me Agent Rhodes." He spoke not turning from the screen.

" Rhodes? But she's not stable. Her AI is-"

" Just bring her in." The Director warned, before he could say anymore.

Defeated. " Yes sir." he started to move things around on his computer clipboard. " She'll be here in 10 minutes."

" Good." " Sir, her A.I is not stable since her last ' incident ' after what happened with Georgia. She has not fully recovered from the traumatic experience."

" She won't be seeing much action with this task."

" And what might that be?" Counselor grew curious.

The door slid open interrupting their conversation. An agent in black and red armor walked in. " You called me in sir?" She stood at attention.

" Yes, I have a great task for you that is vital to Project Freelancer." The Director finally turned from his position, his glasses made a glare from the light.

" I'm ready sir."

" You are the compromise to Mission:Alpha."'


	2. Adjustments

I stood over the edge of the canyon of Blood Gulch, listening to the blues conversation to command. Church called in demanding reinforcements and a tank. It has been a few months since Agent Florida failed his mission. For some reason the Director didn't want him to find out that I was here.

Considering Florida's training, it ain't easy keeping off the radar. The guy threw a hidden hatchet at me when I was prowling around at night. The man's got a good arm. Once Florida was out of the picture the private named Tucker switched his armor off his dead body. Talk about no respect for the dead. And then Church claims himself the new leader of Blue team.

" Got that Red base! we'll be sending over a rookie! Your drop will arrive in two days!" Command signed off ending the conversation with re bases sergeant. I grinned under my helmet.

" What are you thinking now?" Echo asked a red hologram spartan appeared on my hud.

" Time for a change of scenery." I pressed a button on the side of my helmet. My armor changed into a dull red color.

" Try not to do anything rash." Echo warned. " Remember what happened last time?"

"You always know what to say." I smirked.

The best way to keep tabs on the Alpha is to side with his enemy. Listening to the Reds radio and hacking into the system wasn't all that password was very simple.

I was able to get into Commands files through Red bases connection with them. They were going to receive a new recruit a week later than scheduled . Today they just got the first part of their drop a Warthog.

" I'm sure they can make room for one more." I created a separate file for an "extra" recruit.

" The firewalls will be back in twenty seconds. Make it quick." Echo appeared on the hud once more.

" It'll only take me ten."

" Just hurry u-"

" Done." I shut the file and sent the signal back to command with a few adjustments.

" That was less than ten, Rhodes."

" Then I guess I broke my own record." Echo shut the connection before the firewall came back on.

" Rhodes, once you infiltrate the Reds you're on your own from there."

" What?"

" Wouldn't want to risk the Alpha get'n wind of me."

" Actually." I grinned.

" Oh no."

" I need you to hide in the Blues radios, keep me informed on their side of things."

" I was afraid of that." He slumped his arms.

" Please for me." I fluttered my eyelashes like a little girl would do.

" You know I hate it when you do that." He sighed.

" It works doesn't it."

" Alright, alright. Echo out." He disappeared with a click.

I hid in a cave just near Red base. " Now all I have to do is wait." I grinned. 


	3. Elbow Grease

Traveling to Command wasn't easy, and neither leaving Echo with the Blues was either. I got on the pelican prepping for launch, along with the new recruit. Private Donut.

The guy wouldn't stop talking the whole about how the team would be like. As if it was his first day of school. I just wanted to put a bullet through his head to make him stop. He even tried to get me to talk. Fat chance. I zoned out in my helmet as he kept chatting about who knows what. Man these seat were uncomfortable.

I felt someone shaking me awake, making me jerk up in my seat.

" Hey, buddy we're here." said Donut still shaking me awake.

I swatted his hands away, getting up.

" I'm up." I said in a male voice. I changed my helmets vocalizer before I got to command. I really didn't want to give Red Team any ideas. Besides I looked through their files. I'm not sure how that orange on got into the program.

I grabbed my sniper rifle off the floor slinging it across my back, stretching. Donut rushed out leaving me behind. We had landed just beside Red base, Donut made his way over to the base as fast as he could. I just took my sweet time, as I turned on my radio.

" Echo you there?"

Echo popped up on my hud, his arms crossed. " Took ya long enough."

" What've you got on the blues?"

" Well, not much since you left. Private Tucker and Church, were fighting about picking up chicks in a tank. But other than that no change in the situation."

" Good."

" Oh and they're going to receive a drop later today."

" Guess we're not the only recruits." I scoffed.

" Rhodes? What's with your voice?" Echo asked curious.

" Just an extra precaution." I smiled.

" Extra precaution? You have never, taken safety measures." Echo leaned agaisnt my hud.

" Shouldn't you be spying on a certain Blue team right now?" I raised a brow.

" I am not going back into their radio frequency! It's scattered all over the place! And you do not wanna know what Private Tucker listens to on his helmet!" Echo shivered.

I laughed lightly at his reaction. " Fine but you'll have to check in on them from time to time. Got it."

" As long as I'm with you." Echo chuckled.

" Hmph. Don't get soft on me." I cocked my head.

" Someone has to watch over you. God knows what you do when I'm not there." Echo moved his hands around to emphasize his words.

" Alright. Let's go check in with the squad." I adjusted my sniper.

" Whatever you say." Echo disappeared on my hud.

I caught up with Donut as he confronted Simmons and Grif.

" Uh? Excuse me, sir's." Donut interrupted their conversation.

" Sir's?" Simmons turned to look at him.

" Oh crap." Grif groaned.

" I was told, to report to-"

I coughed behind him.

" We were told to report to Blood Gulch Outpost number one and speak to whoever is in charge." Donut added quickly, with a stern voice.

" Sorry man. Sarge is at Command getting orders. Ain't nobody in charge today." Grif said stretching in relaxation.

" Actually, Private. He left me in charge while he's gone." Simmons spoke up sounding confident.

Grif's head whipped over to look at him. " You are such a kiss-ass!"

" Also, he told me if I had any trouble from you I should." Simmons stops to clear his throat. " Get in the warthog and crush your head like a tomato can."

Everyone was quiet for a moment at how horrible that sounded.

Grif broke the silence. " That's the worst impression I've ever heard."

" Agreed." I spoke, making Simmons glare at me, as he turned back to Donut.

" Okay rookie what's your story?"

Donut stood straight. " Private Donut reporting for duty, sir. I'm ready to fights some aliens!"

I tried to contain my laugh at his poor reason. Aliens, that spartan… what was his name? Chief? Whatever his name was wiped out a hole amarta.

Grif turned to me. " What about you, rookie?"

"Private Klyde. Stuck here with you." I spoke in my helmet. " That's all I got to say."

" Ass." Grif mumbled. " Couple things here Rookies! First off private Donut? I think somebody needs a new nickname. And Klyde you suck. Secondly, what's with that colour armor?" He observed Donut.

" This is the standard issue Red!" Donut answered back.

" Yeah, I know. Listen, only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor. Officers and since you're not threatening to gut me like a fish!"

" That could be arranged." This lazy excuse for a soldier is starting to get on my nerves.

" Well, he's wearing red armor." Donut pointed at Simmons accusingly.

" No . . . my armor is maroon. Your armor is red."

" Well how do I get a different color armor!?" Donut just blurted out loud.

Simmons sighs shaking his head. " I bet the blues don't have to put up with this kinda crap." He looked to Grif. " Okay Private Donut and Klyde! Here's the deal." Simmons spoke as if he had a realization.

" I just refuse to call him Private Donut!" Grif told himself.

" We've got a very important mission for you two. You think you could handle it?" He's baiting us. I can't believe it.

" Absolutely!" Donut blurted out loud answering for the both of us.

" We need you to go to the store and get two quarts of elbow grease." That is not real and there are no stores! Like for miles and miles around!

" Yeah, and uh, pick up some headlight fluid for the puma too." Grif joined in on the plan, to make a fool of us.

" The what?" Donut asked.

" He means the Warthog." Simmons answered.

" You do know where the store is right Rookies?"

" What? Yeah yeah of course I do sure no problem." Donut said pretending to know.

" Well get going then." Simmons ordered.

Donut walked off not knowing where to go almost bumping into me.

" Other way." Grif corrected him.

" I knew that. Just gotta turn around, that's all." Donut made his way off the base as I followed close behind him. I only did because no one suspects the kiss-ass and the fool.

" How long do you think they figure out there's no store?" Simmons asked asked Grif, watching is wonder to the edge of the canyon. " I'd say, at least a week."

Donut looked back at base to see the two standing and watch us, he turned to me. " Elbow grease? How stupid do they think we are?" Finally he get's it! " Once we get back to base with that headlight fluid, we're gonna talk to the sergeant." Damn I should've made myself a high ranking officer.

" Do you think we were too mean with them?" Simmons asked Grif feeling a little guilty.

" Nah, they'll just wander around on the cliffs for a few hours."

" Hey what do you think about that Klyde guy?"

" What about him?" Grif grumbled.

" Doesn't he seem kinda short for a guy?"


	4. The Store?

We barely reached halfway through the canyon till Donut shot up, like a frickin meerkat.

" Awe! Sweet! They sell tanks!" He started to run off leaving me behind.

" Donut, for the last time there is no! Store!" I yelled after him, this guy is so dense, I swear I'm going to shoot myself, I really will.

" Of course there's a store look right over there!" He pointed running, even faster.

" Huh?" I pulled the sniper off my back looking through the scope, zooming in. Oh, shit. It definitely wasn't no store. Shutting off me helmets speaker, Echo appeared. " You gotta disappear into the radio ."

" I'm already on it." He saluted with two fingers " Don't screw this up Rhodes." He said before disappearing off my hud.

Turning on my speaker I called out to Donut again but of course he wouldn't listen. Idiot. There we two people standing beside a tank talking, with their backs turned. They didn't even bother turning as they heard our footsteps.

Donut stopped panting, trying to catch his breath, I just remained unscaved, I've had tougher training than this, small jog. Finally catching his breathe Donut stood up straight, as I slinged the sniper around my back. This oughtta be good.

" Uh?! Excuse me sir's! Can I ask you a question?!" He sure didn't hesitate, I looked around the area, they only that big tank they received in their drop. And from their records, none of them don't even know how to drive it.

" Dear. God. In heaven." Church didn't even turn, to face us. But he sounded really pissed. " Rookie , if I turn around and you are not inside." His voice rose higher. " I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to you!"

You and me both. I thought.

Donut was taken back by his threat. " W-What did I do!?"

" One!" He was counting.

" Awe give me a break!" Donut slumped his arms.

" Two!"

" Fine!" Donut, turned and started walking in defeat. " Yeesh, talk about poor customer service." He mumbled to himself. "

I silently followed him inside Blue Base, my arms crossed. The Alpha, look to happy. Probably because he thinks he's human, his personality has changed. From an organized A.I to a pain in the ass.

Me and Donut stopped when we spotted a guy in blue armor standing by a large flag.

" The hell?" The thing was huge, compared to the blue.

He shot up, giving us his full attention. " Wow you got here fast!"

" He was expecting us?" I leaned over and asked Donut.

" I'll do the talking." Donut stepped forward, but I grabbed his shoulder stepping past him. " Why is everybody so frinkin rude in this canyon." He mumbled to himself, crossing his arms, like a child sitting at the corner of the room.

" You've done enough talking. I'll handle this." I cleared my throat, looking at the blue.

" What can I do for ya!?" He asked sounding a little joy-ish.

" Someone with a little respect around here." I scoffed.

" Yes sir! I assume you're here because of this." He stepped aside, looking at the flag.

" Uh?"

" Don't forget to ask for headlight fluid!" Donut whispered loudly.

I groaned facepalming, shaking my head. " Oh and elbow grease!" He piped up a little louder.

" Do you possibly have any Elbow Grease?" I lazily asked just to get Donut to shut up.

" Uh? Nope!"

" Headlight fluid?" I cocked a brow.

" Nope all we have is this flag!"

" Shit." I rubbed my neck. " That figures, can't go back empty handed." I looked to Donut.

" Just get the flag!" He yelled.

" Sure, that makes sense I guess." The blue sounded a un sure as he handed us the flag. Which Donut eagerly grabbed.

" Man they're going to give us so much shit for coming back with stupid flag." Donut started walking out.

This is not going to end well. " Let's just get it back to base. Show them we're capable of not coming back empty handed."

" You're right, Klyde." He nodded and ran off, again. I followed close behind, as we left through the front entrance.

Just as we were leaving, Echo appeared on my hud. " Uh. You might have a problem."

" What kind of problem?"

" Listen."

" Hey just wanted to let you know the general stopped by, and picked up the flag!" The blue from before warned Church as I listened to the radio.

" Oh. . . that kind of problem." 


	5. The Flag

" Not good." I shut off my speaker, speaking to Echo. " Did you look over their new recruits file?"

" Nope. Doing it now."

" Details quick." I looked back at the base as Donut walked off, looking back and forth. He was lost you could tell.

" Oh man, I am so frinkin lost." He stopped by a large rock looking around the canyon. " Where the hell is the base?"

Pulling my sniper over, I watched as the blues gathered on their base. Church pulled his sniper, spotting us. Shit. Slinging it across my back, I ran over to Donut, grabbing his shoulder.

" Let's go behind the cliffs. I think it's that way!" I shoved him from behind.

Then a shot rang out, missing me by a long shot. Donut bolted around as more shots were fired. " Son of a Bitch!" He cursed.

I ran over behind the boulder, ducking. Donut tried to lay flat on the ground with the flag in the air. From that angle he could easily get shot, but from the looks of it, Church doesn't know how to aim.

" Private Michael J. Caboose." Echo spoke. " His I.Q is at. . .zero. How the hell is that possible?"

" I don't know but he's one hell of an idiot. Actually, they all are!" That explains how we were able to get through so easily. Morons, they were to distracted over their new tank.

Donut looked up from the ground pulling his head out of his arms. He grabbed the flag and started flailing his arms in the air. " Hey it's us! Don't shoot! We're the ones that bought the flag! Remember!?"

I banged my head against the rock, at his stupidity. But I felt stupid just banging my head. " He won't be a problem." Echo shut down the file. " But the Alpha's aiming might be."

" You don't say." I gritted my teeth. Swiftly turning to Donut, which he was waving the flag all over the place trying to prove his innocence.

" Donut they stopped firing! Stop taunting them!" I yelled rushing towards him, and pushed him in the direction of the canyons pass!

" Hey what's that!?" He moved from me and pointed to a glowing thing on the ground.

Realizing what it was I grabbed him and started moving him along the path on the edge of the canyon wall.

" Freeze!" Church jumped in front of us pointing his assault rifle at us.

Out of anger Donut, again walked from my grasp and approached the blue. " Hey! What in the hell are you shooting at us!? You could of hit us dick!"

" Can it! Don't try play stupid with me Sarge! I know who you are, we've been spying on you for three weeks now!"

" Me!? I just got here two hours ago! I'm not a Sergeant, I'm a Private!" Donut threw his arms in the air.

" Wait you mean you're not the Sergeant!" Church lowered his gun a bit.

" You there!" The blue pointed at me. " How the hell did you two manage to steal our flag!?" Church raised his gun again, pointing it at me.

" Through the back door, we purchased your flag. We didn't steal it." I crossed my arms.

" THREE!"

" Jesus!" Church yelled jumping back.

" Holy shit!" Donut screamed jumping behind me.

" Uh? Who is he?" I pointed at the black armored

" What in the hell!?" Church aimed his gun at him, then lowered it. " Tucker!? Is that you!?"

" H-how did you get up here ahead of me?" Tucker looked around examining the situation.

" What with that black shit on your armor!?" Donut spoke up from behind me. Both blues looked at him. " Hey! Freeze Sarge!" Tucker pointed his weapon, so did Church. " Would you stop calling me a Sergeant? I'm still just a private!" Donut argued.

" The Sarge is still a private. . . .God!" He put a hand to his head in disbelief. " The teleporter sent me back in time!" Tucker turned to Church, he had his hands in a calming movement. " Look, I know you don't know me, but you have to believe what I'm about to tell you." He placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. " Sometime in your future, I get stationed here in Blood Gulch, and we meet." The black armored blue pointed a finger at Donut. " And this guy here, he gets promoted to Sergeant of the red army and we spy on them. And then they get this new jeep and I'm all like " There's no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!"

" Tucker, what the fuck are you blabbering about!?" Church yelled in his face.

Me and Donut watched as the black armored blue kept going on about the past and time, blah blah blah.

" Is this guy a retard?" Donut asked.

Church turned to him. " Red, shut up." He then turned to his friend. " Tucker, listen to me, you haven't gone back in time, okay? This IS the guy that stole the flag, he's just not the Sergeant."As he explained to him, there was this strange music coming off in the distance that was growing louder by the second. " FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!?" Church snapped looking around for the source.

" Whohoo!" A jeep sailed through the air making a dramatic entrance.

" Son of a Bitch!" the blues yelled in unison and scrambled like roaches. " RUN, JESUS, RUN!" Church stumbled making his way up a hill towards the canyon wall.

" The jeep followed me back in time!" Tucker ranted.

Donut came out from behind me, as Grif jumped out of the jeep, and saw the flag. " What the hell is going on here?" Grif asked. Simmons kept yelling insults over the gun fire specifically about the blues.

" You know what, I honestly have no idea what's going on!" I snapped.

" Everyone in this absolutely insane that's what!" Donut yelled.

" How'd you two get the flag?" Grif stared at the flag in disbelief.

" We just asked for it." I answered.

" Wait! That worked!?" He sounded surprise.

" Well, in this situation yes, yes it did."

" Was it not suppose to work?" Donut asked, rubbing his helmet.

" I don't know, we never even thought to try that. Just take the flag to the base, I'll explain there." Grif ordered sternly.

" Not until someone tells us what the fuck is going on-" Donut insisted.

" Let's go, an orders an order." I grabbed him from behind the torso and started dragging him as I held the flag in my other hand.

* Base *

Donut took the flag into the base, as I watched through my sniper's scope on the situation. It looked like Simmons stopped firing and they both tried to sneak in from the sides. As the two made their way up the slope, I spotted something big on the corner of of my vision. And it was approaching behind Grif and Simmons slowly.

" Holy. Crap. One of the morons figured out how to drive that stupid tank!" My jaw dropped in disbelief.


	6. SON OF A BITCH! TANK!

" Why are they just standing there?" Echo spoke as I peered into my scope.

" Hey Klyde! What should I do with the flag!?" Donut yelled from inside the base.

My arms slumped to my side lowering my gun. " Just stand there and stare at it Donut!" I snapped back yelling in the air. I turned to Echo who sat on my shoulder. " Can I just kill him, I'm sure no one won't miss him. I can say it was an accident. No one won't have to know."

" Rhodes, use your head...…. Just make sure you make it look like an accident."

" I'm fine, just peachy." I said lifting my scope to eye level. " Now let's just sit back and watch the show."

" Wait, you're not gonna help them?" Echo sounded surprised.

" Why should I?"

" Cause they're your team Rhodes." The red A.I crossed his arms.

" My team is gone. You know that. This is just a mission nothing more." Watching closely the tank began adjusting it's barrel. Grif slowly backed away leaving Simmons behind and to my surprise he began sprinting towards the jeep. " Oh, so the fat one can run!" I grinned under my helmet.

" Rhodes! Help them!" Echo yelled in my helmet making my ear buz.

I staggered back dropping my sniper, he yelled so loud my ears we're ringing. I held my head in pain. " Damn it Echo! That fuck'n hurt!" I growled in anger.

" Don't make me override the suit." He threatened.

" Alright jeez, I hate it when you get it your way." I grumbled, staggering off the edge of the base. " You could've just said please."

" We're way passed civilized Rhodes." He said in a low tone. Damn was he pissed.

" It's going to fire within the next five seconds. Move it!" _I hate it when he order's me around._

I shook my head as my vision began to focus. " Hack into it's program then!"

" I can't! Who ever created the SHEILA system was very thorough. It was designed so no one could highjack it's controls!"

" Alright let's see if I can make it in three. Can ya give me a boost?" I crouched down in a sprint.

" Done."

I felt the power fill my armor. It felt like everything slowed down, I dashed across the canyon leaving a dust trail of dirt behind.

" It's going to fire!" Echo warned.

" I know!" _Guess I couldn't beat that record._ Just as it was about to fire, I slammed into the rear end of the tank making it jerk forward. Harshly. _Hey, he said use my head._

Due to some "miscalculations" the tank missed Grif but destroyed the only Warthog on red team.

" SON OF A BITCH!" Simmons yelled throwing himself to the ground.

" SON OF A BITCH!" Grif tried to stop but he was running to fast so he ended up slipping to a halt flailing to the ground.

" Argh, son of a bitch my head." I stumbled back holding my head for a second time.

" Rhodes you better move it." Echo warned as he pointed to the tank.

The tank slowly turned its barrel towards me as I froze on the spot. " Ah son of a bitch." I said lamely.

" Firing main cannon." It announced.

I rolled to the side of the tank and began sprinting. " Move it!" I saw Simmons as he laid bawled up on the ground. He looked up to only to see me running towards him with a tank firing off behind me. That sure got him moving.

" Oh shit!" He stumbled around almost bumping into me.

We caught up to Grif who was running around in circles. " Serpentine Serpentine Serpentine!" He was yelling to himself.

" Grif! Run!" Simmons yelled almost tripping on a rolling wheel.

" I am running!" He yelled. I grabbed him by the arm and turned him in an actual direction. The tank kept on firing multiple shots as we ran to who knows where. In truth I still can't see straight! I swear when I looked back I thought I saw five more tanks behind us.

" Rhodes! Stay with me!" Echo said appearing on my hud snapping his fingers.

" Wha, huh?" I shook my head again only to regret it as pain shot through my skull. I felt something trickle down the side of my head.

" Klyde where the hell are you going!?" Simmons yelled as he pulled my arm off to the side." Our base is that way!"

" I-I knew that. Just gotta turn around that's all." I slurred as he guided me in the right direction.

" Firing main Cannon." The tank announced again.

" Awe shit! Quick behind here!" Simmons led us behind a rock pulling me and Griff off to the side.

The world was spinning, as I face planted onto the ground trying to catch my breath. _Man I could lay here forever ~ ._

" Hey I have a great idea! Let's get out of the jeep, and sneak around the back of the rock. Great plan you idiot!" Simmons yelled at Grif as the tank fired into the rock we were taking shelter behind.

" Ah, such a nice rock~" I said blindly reaching for the rock only to rub my hand against the dirt.

" What the hell's wrong with the rookie?" Grif looked at me.

" How should I know!" Simmons snapped.

I felt one of them turn me on my back. " Well shit, his visor's cracked." Simmons grumbled.

" Is that blood?" Grif seemed to stare at the red stuff smeared on my helmet.

" No it's Jelly! Of course its blood."

" Well thanks Simmons. Way to ruin anything with Jelly in it. When this is over I'm gonna have to toss out all my jelly filled donut stashes!"

" Do you hear that?"

" Now I can't eat a Peanut Butter Bloody sandwich!" Griff complained.

" Would you shut up! And listen!"

" Listen to what!? I don't hear anything other than your annoying voice!" Grif snapped at him.

" Exactly!" Simmons said as he peeked out from behind the rock. " Look! Now's our chance!"

" But why is it aiming it at it's own team?" Grif asked as he walked out from the rock.

" Who cares, let's get out of here!"

" Wait I gotta see this."

" Grif, I don't know if you haven't notice but, I'd like to live!" Simmons yelled.

" Um, Rhodes. You need to get up now! C'mon!" Echo spoke his voice full of panic. But that didn't seem to help the concussed Rhodes at all. " Remember what you're here for! There's no time for lying around!"

" But the rock will be all alone. I can't leave it alone." I hugged the dirt without knowing it.

" Oh no…" There was an explosion from the cliff. As Echo witnessed the Alpha's body being destroyed. " Son of a bitch!" Echo yelled as he disappeared from Rhodes' hud.

" Holy crap! Simmons did you see that?" Grif saw Church being blown off the cliff.

" How could I have missed that?" Simmons grumbled.

" That was awesome. Now we got one less blue to deal with."

" Let's just head back to base already before Sarge gets back. He is not going to be happy about the Warthog." Simmons looked to their destroyed jeep.

" You mean Puma?"

" Just shut up and help me with the rookie."

" Ugh, do I have to!?" Grif complained.

" Grif!"

* * *

 *** Base***

Donut came out onto the roof with the flag in hand, as Grif and Simmons dragged a concussed Klyde up the ramp. " What happened?" Donut asked.

Grif panted trying to catch his breath. " .Shoot. Wooo!" He stopped talking as he tried to breath.

Simmons was left to support Klyde on his shoulder. " Damn, man. We only ran like, 300 feet. You are REALLY out of shape. "

" ." He glared at Simmons.

" Where's your car?" Donut looked around to see that it wasn't anywhere to be seen.

" General Patton here had a great strategy to leave it behind." Simmons pointed a thumb at GRif almost dropping Klyde till he griped his (her) arm again.

" Hey! It would've worked if that tank hadn't showed up."

" You lost the jeep!? Oh man, Lopez is gonna be pissed. Where is it?" Donut said making the situation sound even worse than it already was.

And just on cue there was a loud explosion and a certain jeep came crashing down on the base before them.

" What the hell!?" Grif turned to see the tank firing at the base. " Son of a bitch!"

" Oh crap! What the hell's that thing!?" Donut held the flag close to him trying to take cover behind it.

" That's the tank!" Grif crouched down trying to avoid getting blown to bits.

" Hey, uh...Grif, uh, you wanna hold the flag for a little bit?" Donut asked.

" No! Get that away from me!" He took a few steps back from Donut.

As the firing kept coming they moved to the ramps for cover.

" I hate to be the one to point this out guys. But I think we're screwed." Donut said holding the blue flag close to him.

" Yeah, I have to agree with the rookie on this one." Simmons nodded as he laid Klyde down.

The Reds' radio's began to buzz with an incoming transmission. **" Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Come in Blood Gulch Outpost, come in. Do you read me? This is Sergeant-"**

" Oh my god, Sarge! Is that you!?" Grif yelled into his radio.

 **" Roger that Private. I am currently inbound to your position from Command."**

" Sir! This is Simmons!" He yelled over the sound of fire.

 **" Hello, Simmons. I hope everything has gone alright while I've been gone."**

" Actually sir, things are kind of hectic right now. The new rookies arrived, and somehow were able to infiltrate the Blue base." Grif interjected.

 **" Rookies?"** Sarge sounded confused.

" Yes, and now we have their flag, the warthog is damaged, one of the guys is dead, and one of the new rookies is totally injured, and there's this HUGE FUCKING TANK about to destroy our base!"

 **"...Am I talking to the right base?"**

" . ARE GOING. TO DIE HERE!"

 **" Well then hold tight boys. I think I got a solution to your little …. 'tank problem.' "**

A large shadow flew over head of the base and aerial strikes began to make it's way towards the Blue's tank. Within seconds it was destroyed and the Blue retreated.

" Take that Bitches!" Donut come out of hiding waving the flag in the air.

" Donut stop waving it around and put it away!" Simmons yelled.

" Great now we just got one more problem." Grif complained. " What are we going to do about him?" He pointed out to the unconscious Klyde.

A pelican landed just outside the base. Sarge came marching up the ramp to see his destroyed Warthog and Base. **" What in sam hell is going on here?"**

Simmons pointed an accusing finger at the orange private. " Grif did it!"

Sarge slowly turned to Grif with a click of his now loaded shotgun.

" Well fuck."


	7. I think it's a spider?

" And then I thought, you know, we could sneak around the side while they were hiding behind the rock, but uh, well that's when the tank showed up and….shit just started blowin' up. I don't know."

Sarge just stood there silent gripping his shotgun even tighter. **" Grif, do you have any Godly idea how much this piece of equipment costs!?"**

" I-I don't know, uh, like, uh, what….ten, ten….twenty, twenty-five bucks, maybe? Uh…..You-you're gonna kill me now aren't you?"

 **" Tell you what, Grif, I'm a fair man. I'll give you ten seconds before I let Lopez do anything he wants to you."**

" Guy's, I just want you to know, I'm really, really sorry here and-"

And he began counting down before Grif can express his guilt any further. **" Five Mississippi...Six Mississippi…."**

" Okay! Uh, I guess I better get going then!" Grif quickly backtracked towards the base as Sarge and Lopez looked at each other and began shooting and throwing grenades at him. " Hey guys that's not funny! Somebody could get hurt here!"

* * *

 *** Inside the base***

I literally shouldn't have used my head. That fuck'n hurt. It's like a flashbang went off inside my skull, just ten times stronger. Good thing my helmet was still on. But then again this so called team could care less about my well being to have just left me here still bleeding out from the head. Assholes. But I should take advantage of the moment while they're off wondering the base or doing God knows what. I have a feeling these idiots are going to get me killed with their stupid "strategys" someday.

I didn't think getting up would be the hardest things to do in my life. My whole body felt like lead, and I was frick'n sweating in my armor. Just perfect.

" Echo, you there?" I spoke weakly as my head swam. No answer. " Echo, come in."

" Rhodes, you're alright?" Echo appeared all distorted.

" Report, now."

" The Alpha's body was destroyed. Their rookie couldn't control the tank so, yeah. Friendly fire."

" Shit. Where is the Alpha now?"

He flickered on hud. " I'm doing my best to keep him stable. He keeps trying to fade in and out of existence."

" So he still doesn't know?"

" It seems so."

" Anything on the blues?" He grew silent after that as if he didn't want to answer. " Echo, is there anything to report on the blues?" He didn't answer. " Echo?"

"...you should listen to this." He disappeared and played a recording.

 _" This is Blue command, come in Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha."_

 _" Hello! Command!" Tucker answered quickly. " We need help!"_

 _" Roger that Blood Gulch. What is your request?"_

 _" I don't know what the technical military term is for? But uh, we're pretty fucked up down here. We need men!"_

 _" Dude, how long have you guys been down there?"_

 _" No no no no! It's not like that! We need more men to help us."_

 _" Roger that. Did you get the tank we sent?"_

 _" Yeah…..that got blown up to."_

 _" Wow, sucks to be you."_

 _" Yeah we know."_

 _" Okay, so here's what I can do. The nearest blue force can be there in sixteen days, Or,I-"_

 _" Sixteen days!?" Tucker yelled into the radio. " That's almost two weeks!"_

 _" Or I can hire a nearby Freelancer, and get them there in a few hours."_

 _" Roger that command! We prefer the quicker solution."_

 _" 10-4 Blood Gulch. We'll contact Freelancer Tex and have them post there post haste. Command out."_

Echo appeared back on my hud cutting off the recording. Not saying anything he just looked at me. " It's already been an hour since then Rhodes."

" Well, fuck." I slumped back against the wall and looked at the open ceiling. " Has she made any advances towards Red Base yet."

" No, I've been monitoring their movements. It seems she's shooting at Private Caboose for target practice at the moment."

" * sigh * I'm in no shape Echo."

" I know. It was my fault. I shouldn't have-"

" No point in apologizing. Nothing we can do about it now other than to wait."

" Oh and one more thing, to mention. You voice filter has malfunctioned. So I suggest you don't talk for while."

" I don't give a crap anymore. Just as long she doesn't see my face we're good."

" Someone's coming. Echo out." He dispersed into particles just as Donut walked in.

" Oh you're awake!" He yelled loudly.I just tilted my head towards his direction as he just stood there holding his rifle. " Are you any pain?" He walked over and crouched down next to me.

I managed to just shake my head just enough for him to notice. " II'm fine."

" You sure I mea- Wait a sec what's wrong with your voice!?" He sounded surprised. Wow he noticed quickly.

" Damn it Donut, keep it down." I said weakly man did my head hurt.

" Wait! You're a girl!?" He yelled even louder.

" Donut." I growled at him.

" Sorry sorry." He whispered.

" Keep a watch out for anything suspicious outside the base. Can you do that?"

" Oh Grif and Simmons are already on it." He sat himself next to me.

" So you're name isn't Klyde then?"

" No."

" So what is it?"

I didn't answer him I couldn't risk it knowing she was close by. I'm aware of her abilities and her A.I. " Just call me Klyde for now rookie."

" Alright then. Do you want me to take off your helmet? Cause it looks like you got some Jelly smeared all over you."

" I'll take care of it later. I just need a nap."

" Uh, I think you need more than a nap." His voice was draped with concern. " Here let me help."

" Didn't I just say- Hey wait!" I tried to move away but didn't have the strength. He reached over and pulled my helmet off. Revealing my short brown hair and grey eyes. But also the major gash on my head. Half my face was practically covered in blood. It even pooled around my neck.

" Woah….you really are a girl." He said all awestruck.

I've been here only one day and everything has gone to shit. Worst. Agent. Ever.

" I, uh um…." He was at a lost for words. " I, brought a first aid kit." He pulled a white box that was sitting behind him.I didn't say anything as he concentrated on cleaning most of the blood around the wound. I felt a sting of pain here and there but just held it in. I hate it when people see me like this. Pathetic.

" Alright almost done." He said while wrapping a bandage around my head. " There!That should do it." He stood up admiring his work. " Good thing I took those sewing classes in highschool. A little thread and needle sure do come in handy." Him stitching my wound was so damn painful. I just wanted to die.

" Thank you Donut." I looked up at him from under my messy strands of hair.

" Glad I could be of help! Now you just rest up easy. Cause Nurse Donut is here to take care of you." He said all to proudly.

Why do I feel so uneasy. " Glad to know."

" I guess I should get back to keeping watch." He said leaving the base.

" Donut, wait."

" Don't worry I won't tell the others." He looked back at me.

" Thank you, Donut." I said and he finally left with a skip in his steps.

Echo reappeared standing on my shoulder. " Well that was awkwardly nice of him. Guess you got yourself a team here." He crossed his arms and leaned against my face.

" Don't start." I reached for my helmet and held it in my lap. There was a huge dent on the forehead, and the silver visor was completely shattered. Wow…. blood does look like Jelly. Sighing I brought it up over my head. It was like looking through an old perspective of the past.

Something I didn't want to think about. Echo was almost erased that day. I unconsciously rubbed the back of my neck where the chip was surgically placed. " No use in laying around."

" Don't get up so quickly." Echo warned.

The second I stood everything seemed to spin. So leaning against the walks was the only thing keeping me from face planting the concrete. " Let's head on up."

" What happened to taking a nap huh?"

" I can't nap knowing that _she's_ close by."

" You're stubborn you know that."

" And smart, hot, sexy."

" Rhodes."

" Okay well not smart."

" What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head.

" Well I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna watch those blues and keep tabs on Tex."

"That's all I do."

" Then get to it."

" Fine." He said defeated and disappeared.

* * *

 *** Top of base ***

I staggered against the walls of the base making my way up the ramp to see. Grif, Simmons and Donut standing around talking.

" So, Sarge thought my strategy had merit, but was poorly executed." Grif bragged. " Probably because SOMEBODY didn't believe in it." He glared at Simmons.

" Bullshit! He told me he thought you were a retarded monkey and he's gonna suspend your weapon privileges." Simmons boasted.

" Hey, since I captured the flag, you think they'll give me my own colored armor now?" Donut asked as he stood next to the flag.

" What do you mean 'captured'? You thought you were buying it at the store, you idiot." Simmons corrected him.

" Still, you think there's a shot?"

" Maybe they'll give you Grif's armor since he destroyed the Warthog."

" H-yeah, uh, w-wait...You don't...You don't think they'd do that, do you?" Grif turned to Simmons as if he holds the Simmons was to distracted looking over the base seeing something move. " Simmons what's going on? What's over there?"

" I thought I saw something for a second."

I weakly walked over to Donut, who was casually leaning against the blue flag.

" Whoa! What are you doing up? You're suppose to be taking a nap."

" I wanna take a nap." Grif complained.

" Hey Klyde here is injured. And I'm going to take care of her-erm! I mean him!"

Wow smooth, very smooth.

" Whatever Rookie. Just go tuck the flag some place safe until we figure out what's going on." Grif ordered.

" Good idea." Donut grabbed the flag and just tossed it into the base, like it wasn't anything important. " I was sick of carrying this thing anyway."

Simmons still overlooked the canyon. " Did you hear that?"

" Yeah." Grif answered as he joined him.

I can hear it to. There was the faint sound of footsteps on the dirt…..Oh shit, _she's_ here.

" Hey, what's going?" Donut whispered loudly.

Grif turned around to look at Donut but quickly backtracked almost falling off the base. " What the fuck?"

Simmons turned to see there was something sticking to Donuts helmet giving off a blue glow. " What is that thing?"

" What thing?" Donut was the only one confused.

I stepped back standing next to the two morons. There was definitely something on his head and it was hissing. _It looks familiar. Why?_

" There's something on your head." Grif answered him.

" What, is it a spider? Get it off!" He began to panic trying to feel his helmet.

" No, it's not a spider it's like a….blue thing." Simmons answered staring at his head.

" What, like a blue spider? Get it off!" Donut yelled even louder.

" It's not a spider! Calm down, it's some kind a...fuzzy pulsating thing." Grif yelled at him.

" That doesn't sound much better than a spider." Donut deadpanned.

" Does it hurt?" Simmons asked the obvious.

" No."

" Maybe we should try to take it off."

" Good idea. Go for it, Simmons." Grif gave him a nudge towards Donut.

" Me? By **we** I meant **you** Asshole."

Wait a . .Glowing...oh no. A cold realization washed over me.

" Shit! Donut! Take off your helmet!" Without realizing it I yelled and tried to ran over to Donut. But Grif and Simmons were to busy arguing with each other to notice. I could even get close his head exploded, sending me to the ground.

" SON OF A BITCH!" Grif and Simmons yelled in unision.

Next thing I see was a black figure appearing before both them and then going invisible. Simmons fired wildly into the air hoping to land a hit on the intruder. " Where'd he go!? No! Don't kill me! I'm too good looking to die!" Grif yelled frantically looking around. But his body crumpled to the floor when the figure appeared behind him hitting him in the back of his neck with a rifle. Then Simmons just fainted to the ground.

My eyes focused on a pair of black armored boots that stood still in front of me. Looking up I saw her looking down at me, pointing a pistol point blank. Just as she was about to pull the trigger she saw my cracked visor helmet covered in dried blood. But she just let go of the trigger her arm going to her side. She stared at me a couple of moments before going invisible and leaving.

" Ugh, shit….Donut." I had stood up but my helmet fell off my head. But I didn't give a shit at the moment. Slumping down next to him, I tried to feel for a pulse. It was weak but nevertheless he was still in the world of living. I heaved a sigh, his helmet was covered in soot and his visor was cracked just like my mine.

" Ugh, ow. What the? My freak'n head." Grif groaned gripping his head in his hands.

Simmons woke up with ease ( cause he fainted) and walked over to check on Donut. Til he froze in his steps seeing that I wasn't wearing a helmet. " Uh, you, a...oh my god." He was at a lost for words.

" He'll make it, but he needs some help, fast." I said standing up and turned to Simmons.

" Y-You're a uh, girl!?" He yelled backtracking far away from me.

" Ah ha! I knew it! Only a girl can be shorter than Simmons!" Grif yelled pointed a finger. " Simmons I believe you owe me 20 bucks."

" Screw you Grif!" Simmons barked back.

" Whatever! So hold on a second. Last thing I remember was...First Donuts head exploded...and...then you fainted, and then some black thing showed up and started-"

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait!" And that made Simmons forget that I was a girl as he marched over to Grif. " I did not faint! Something knocked me out."

" Okay fine, keep lying to yourself. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Grif raised his hands in the air as a surrender.

" Man just go find Sarge, we need to get Donut outta here."

" Yeah, sure. Oh, and uh...I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking." Grif turned making his way down the ramp.

" Whatever, no one likes you anyways."

And then it got quiet. A heavy atmosphere filled the air and Simmons just stood there and stared at me. " So um…...you cross dress?"

"...Fuck you." I flipped him off.

" Uh? Hey Grif! W-Wait for me!" Simmons ran off.

* * *

 *** Inside base***

" Sarge, we need to get Donut air-lifted out of here." Simmons informed Sarge in on the obvious.

 **" Can you you put that in a memo and entitle it _" Shit I already know!"_ Get on the horn with Command."**

" Actually we already called command since Klyde was ( still is) in critical condition." Sarge just glared at him with cold silence. " I'll shut up now." Simmons hung his head.

Tex began to stir in the corner. **" Well, look who's up. Rise 'n' shine buttercup."**

As she stood up her body jerked distorting her voice. " Oh great...You broke my voice filter. You cockbiting fucktards!" She growled in anger.

Everyone just stared at her in shock. Till Grif broke the silence.

" Ah-Ha! I knew it! Only a chick can give you a headache this big! God I love it when I'm right." Grif said filled with self pride.

" Don't forget about me." I walked in and tossed my helmet to the ground rolling towards Tex's feet.

Tex eyed the helmet and then looked up at me standing behind the reds.

" Long time no see, Bitch."


	8. Why stick around?

There was complete silence that filled the room as Tex and Rhodes stared each other down.

" Who the fuck are you?" Tex asked bluntly.

Triggered.

" Don't fuck with me! You know who I am! It's me Rhodes!"

" Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

" Okay I don't know what's going on here but, do you two know each other?" Simmons intergected.

" No."

" Yes."

I looked sharply at Tex who said no. " Don't play stupid Texas!"

Tex looked to the reds. " Is she with you?"

" Unfortunately, yeah." Grif spoke disappointed.

" You tried to bury me alive!"

" I'm pretty sure I would remember burying someone alive."

" You stole my money!"

It was a long story to explain, we had crossed paths at some point in the past when it came to a rich client ( well I won't go into detail ). I knew about her after all the Freelancers were out of a job. _What? I had to make a living, you'd expect me to just sit on a cliff and watch Blue team twenty-four/seven._ I knew of Tex's reputation, and just hearing her name scared the living shit out of me. _I'm not gonna lie, I pissed in my armor when I heard she was in on the deal._ So yeah we tried to get rid of each other, for an unbelievably large amount of money. I did not want to split 50/50 with a rouge. _Oh c'mon I know you'd do the same! It was a huge break for me._ Till she tried to literally kill me and stole all my money that I had piled. Bitch hacked into my stash.

" Did I? I hope you had a lot." Tex was making me angry, and it was working.

I clenched my fists and was ready to charge at the weaponless Tex.

 **" Okay that's enough you two. As much as I'd love to see you two ladies fight it out. But this is a hostage situation."** Sarge aimed his gun at Tex. **" And you Missy, are the hostage."**

" I agree Sarge." Simmons piped up.

" Kiss ass." Grif faked a cough.

 **" Grif, Simmons watch the prisoner. While me and She Man talk."** Sarge looked at me with a stern voice.

 _Did he just call me She Man?_

If y'all be wondering Lopez had loaded Donut on a emergency extraction into a Pelican heading back to Command. Sarge suggested that I go. ( Only because he didn't want the Blues to get the upper hand on Red team). But I didn't want to leave until I got even with the... _hostage._

 **" Alright girly. We got a lot to talk about."**

We stood on top of the base.

 **" Command didn't inform me about another recruit in the last drop."**

" Well I'm here now, sir."

 **" Who are you? Cause I looked at your file, and your name sure in sam hell ain't Klyde."** He pointed his shotgun at me.

" The names Rhodes, Sarge." I gave it a little attitude as if I was a teenager again.

 **" Uh huh. Well listen here _Rhodes_."** He emphasized on my name. **" I'm not gonna put up with your bullshit during your time here. Cause I already got a lot monkey shit with Grif and a kiss ass. And if you're siding with them damn Blues, well we might have a problem here. "**

" Oh I assure you I ain't no dirty blue." I copied his accent which made him growl at me. " I should be the least of your worries Sargent. That _hostage_ is just playing with you. She could've killed us, but she didn't." I crossed my arms.

" What makes you say that?"

" Cause I know her reputation, and she hates to lose, and loves money."

 **" Loves money eh."** He said thinking of something. **" Fine I'll give you the benefit of the doubt private."** I didn't say anything as he lowered his gun. **" But you will listen and obey orders just like any soldier, you got that?"**

" Crystal clear."

 **" Good, wouldn't want to have any problems now would we?"** He chuckled lightly, which scared me for some reason.

" No sir." I simply saluted, only cause he would approve and get off my back.

 **" That's more like it."** He nodded before walking off.

I let out a sigh of relief when he was completely out of site. " Why do I get weird vibes from that man?"

" Wow, well I think I'm right if I say. This mission was a failure." Echo popped up on her shoulder.

" Oh shut up. To think I let these, these…" I just couldn't find the words.

" Morons, idiots, buffoons, red asses, dirtbags" He named a large list of insults. " Oh! Maniacs."

" Yes! To think they would throw me off the whole purpose of being here!" I yelled in frustration.

" Then why are we still here? We could be possibly doing a large number of other things than stick around in Blood Gulch. Project Freelancer was shut down a long time ago. So why even bother Rhodes? And believe me that's something I've been thinking about the whole time we've been here."

He was right, I could be doing other things than this. Than watch over that stupid A.I. _So why?_ I could be blackmailing political officials to get whatever I wanted. Or getting away with murder, a hundred other things than this. Than being apart of this team of idiots that can't do anything right.

" Just think about it Rhodes." And at that, Echo left again.

" This blows."

" I'll say." Grif popped up behind me.

" What the hell!? What did you hear!?" I turned to him pulling out my pistol.

He was munching on something inside his helmet. " Not much, other than you talking to yourself about a project to give away free stuff. Is food included by the way?"

" Are you eating inside your suit?" I lowered my gun as I saw that his arms weren't, well in his suit's arms. " How is that even possible?"

" If you try hard enough... maybe you'll master it...one day padawan." He talked between eating.

" Uh? Shouldn't you be guarding the prisoner?"

" I let Simmons watch her. He seemed to have it under control by himself."

 _* Simmons annoyed Grif about his lazy habits and lectured him about eating in his suit. And how unsanitary it was. That was basically the reason why he ditched him. Also Grif broke the lock to the bases pantry. Nothing unusual about that.*_

" Wow, you're such an inspiration." I said sarcastically.

" Thank of smoking and eating a healthy diet of Oreo's got me this far in life."

" I'm surrounded by idiots." I face palmed.

* * *

 *** NOTE- I think it is, whatevs ^ ^'***

"Yeah this chapter is a little short on words. Sorry bout that." Rhodes yawned. " Just a little break to keep my sanity intact. Believe me, if you were in my armor you'd do the same."

" Are you slacking off again?" Echo popped up. " Cause this isn't even the beginning of the shit that's gonna happen."

" Don't even remind me." A dark aura surrounded Rhodes. " I think Sarge believe I'm a spy for the Blue team."

" Yeah I kinda figured." Echo pulled out a file. " This guy really pulled a lot of strings to be in the position he's in. Well more like killed all the candidates."

" Anyways! Off topic here. Just to let all you readers out there-"

" Wait! People are watching us?" Echo piped up.

" No people aren't watching us. They're just reading our every move."

" So they're watching us then?"

" No, they're just. I mean- Oh forget it!" Rhodes walked off screen, Echo following after her. " To be continued in the next chapter!"

" Rhodes c'mon! You can't leave the stalkers hanging."


End file.
